


fresh corpse of bel barn

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Canonical Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, This fic is dark and gross you were warned, Trust me it is a fix it, but thanks for caring, ish, seriously if you see a spelling mistake don't tell me because I will not give a shit, so its a birthday gift, stool play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Sam is absolutely destroyed when he watched Dean die in front of him. This is how he copes.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692592
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	fresh corpse of bel barn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle my mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michelle+my+mistress).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE! :D 
> 
> By continuing to read this story you agree the author cannot be held reliable for any emotional or physical harm caused by this fic
> 
> Seriously people, read the tags - not your cup of tea then buh bye :)

Dean was dying.

It was inevitable - Sam had always known his brother would die. Hell, he'd seen it a few hundred times by now. But that didn't take the always occurring heartbreak and pain away from it. 

"I'll call an ambulance" Sam said desperately, finger already on set to dial the number.

"No"

Sam's face contorted into confusion - why would his brother refuse life saving help? "What?"

Inside the darkened barn, with Dean slowly dying on a nail, Sam only had one thought -

holy shit am I horny for my brother

Seeing his big brother stuck, having no freedom to move, just made his dick hard. Sam had mentally tell himself that sexually assaulting Dean right before he died was not how he wanted his last moments to be.

Sam made a half hearted attempt to call the 911, and thank God Dean said no because Sam really didn't want to. 

Dean went on about fading quickly, and then made some 10 minute speech about how he was proud of Sam and some other bullshit - Sam made sure to give a teary smile, nod and put a hand on his brother's shoulder even though what he really wanted to do was lick the long trail of blood dripping down the side of Dean's mouth. He craved the metallic taste he knew so well, remembered how Ruby's tasted so good, heady and sweet. Sam regretted now not trying to get a taste when his brother was a demon, now forever wondering what could've been.

"- I need you tell me it's okay" Dean gasped out, his skin pale and voice desperate.

Sam dutifully nodded, but secretly wondered when the fuck Dean would just die already. He should've known Dean's 'fading fast' was just bullshit - his brother sucked ass at timing. Sam just wanted to fuck his brother's corpse already and get on with his life.

Dean let out what sounded like a weak, wet laugh, "Yanno, I can't believe I died by a nail. Always thought it'd be more badass - like Terminator."

Sam laughed too, because it was true. Who would've thought the great Dean Winchester done in by some nail in a barn?  
"Can't wait to see everyone - Bobby, Ellen, Jo -"

Sam had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes and looking at his phone, wondering why the fuck Jack was torturing him. Just let the fucking man die already. Sam mentally sighed and told himself it's okay, it's the last words of his brother and were worth listening to.

"- oh and Cas, man I hope Cas is there."

Sam snapped back to attention. What the frikity fuck?

"See Sammy, there's something I never got to tell him. He - he told me he loved me and I just said nothing. Didn't know how to process it. But I have now. And I realize now - after over a decade by his side - I realized that I lov - "

Sam had enough of this and with both hands, pushed Dean harder through the nail. More blood spewed out of Dean and the man choked on the blood struggling to break out of his mouth. Dean gurgled, a desperate but fruitless attempt for air and then all of a sudden slumped forward, finally dead.  
About time. Sam mentally cheered and caved into his want of licking the warm, flowing blood coming from the corpse in front of him.

Mmmmmm, tasted of sweet cherries and sugar plums. 

Sam took his time savoring the blood, it didn't have the usual tang of a demon's but it satisfied him all the same, maybe because it was from a former demon or because it was just from his brother. Sam didn't care either way.

He tried to be mindful of the body as he slid it off the piece of rebar and crumpled into a heap on the dirty barn floor below.

Hmmmmm, with his stomach bleeding out like that, Dean reminded Sam of how Jess died - this unsurprisingly made Sam even more hard.  
Sam laid the body spread out and eagerly stripped down his brother's corpse. The bloodied shirt fisted in his hand and was sucked eagerly into his mouth as he ripped the rest of the clothing off. When he was finally done he wasted no time positioning the legs up and attacking the the ripened butt hole with his tongue.

By the taste of it, it seemed as if Dean had lost control of his bowel movements in his last remaining moments. The flavor of shit only excited Sam, he eagerly swished it around his mouth and moaned in delight when the remnants of yesterday's taco exploded into his mouth. It was so Dean like it almost made Sam miss his older brother until he remembered that time Dean had wiped his balls over Sam's salad and then had let Sam eat all of it before telling him.  
When Sam finally had his fill, ignoring the shit stain on his chin, he stuck his finger into the sloppy wet hole. Sam was surprised to see he could very easily fit 3 finger inside. Probably masturbating to Cas daily, Sam thought, what a big fucking slut.

After a few minutes Sam grew tired of the mindless fingering and positioned his cock at the entrance of his brother's asshole. While his saliva had lubricated a decent amount, it certainly wasn't enough and was sure to be dry. Had Dean still been alive, it would've been excruciating, sadly it was not to be. Sam could enjoy the feel of blood trickling down his balls as he was sure the force would tear the skin

"You'd've probably liked that" Sam muttered, remembering how provocative Dean could be in front of others when he had a few drinks in him. He himself had been on the receiving end of a salacious lap dance one particular christmas some years ago after Dean had one too many eggnog shots.

Sam let out a small, long heady groan as he sunk into the cooling warmth of Dean's anus. The resistance feeling deliciously fantastic on his hard dick, Nothing had ever felt as good as this - Sam wondered why he had never fucked his brother before. He figures its because Dean would've had a problem with it - then again, Dean always wanted to please Sam, so surely it wouldn't be too hard to convince Dean to let Sam fuck him. Hmmm. He wondered how it would've went. Dean most likely would've hated it but he would've had no choice but to accept Sam's desires.

Sam unconsciously rolled his hips, quick and sharp and hard, at the thought of fucking Dean while he'd been alive, the older man having no say as his desire to please Sam outweighing his morality.

He thrusts increased in speed, the mental images overwhelmingly hot and sex - Dean, grimacing in pain and regret as Sam roughly slid in and out of him, not giving a damn if his harsh grip on Dean's hips gave long lasting bruises. Sweat pouring off of him onto the white, muscled chest of his submissive brother, whimpering with every body thrust into the headboard

The meat suit below him, no longer thought of as Dean's body in Sam's mind, flopped from the force of Sam's erotic humping. The blood was drying on it's stomach, coagulating, reminding Sam of the blood clot thingies of when he used to eat out Jess on her period. The smell of metallic soured yet it didn't stop Sam's libido in the slightest.

Sam rutted ruthlessly against the pale ass flesh like a sexy alpha male and this was his omega for sexy times. When he felt himself close to cumming he gracelessly pulled himself out, taking a quick moment to admire the red, gaping hole, the skin obviously torn, and flung his dick inside the nail hole in the body's torso.

The movement made an audible squelching sound as his hard dick impaled the fleshy organs and skin, more blood spurted out and pooled around Sam's balls. Everything was still so warm, so soft and pliant under Sam that he couldn't help the loud feral moan in pleasure. He slowly pushed in and out, getting an intimate feel for the inside and fell in love with it. He definitely will be keeping this body, choosing to keep it as his personal fuck doll instead of the usual hunter's funeral. 

Fuck being slow, the feeling felt too good. Sam shoved is whole 14 inch dick inside Dean's ribcage. Sam could physically feel the ribs rub against the top of his dick which only added to Sam's quickly oncoming orgasm. Nothing could stop Sam in this moment, not Demons nor Angels - not even if Mary and John Winchester materialized beside him would he even think to stop the current pummeling Dean's guts are getting right now.

As Sam cum blasted into his brother's corpse, there stood a figure off into the figure of the barn, unable to be seen by any human eyes. The unknown figure was furiously jacking himself off as he watched the scene before him, obviously that sick fuck thought Wincest was hot.

That figure?

Will Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lena for choosing who it was gonna be at the end watching Sam rape his brother's corpse
> 
> And thank you, the reader, for choosing my fic to be the one that you will talk about to your therapist about


End file.
